


Rabbit's Foot

by FrappaGeno



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Starting Over, mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrappaGeno/pseuds/FrappaGeno
Summary: He felt good. Better than he’s felt the past five years but it’s not saying much. Truly the straw that broke the camel’s back was when Gretchen keeled over and died 5 feet away from him at her cubicle and wasn’t moved for 4 days. It was a cruel wake up call. One that set in about as fast as it took for the stretcher for Gretchen to arrive but a wakeup call, nonetheless.Updates are random, first chapters under construction for continuity.
Relationships: Alex & Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

He felt good. Better than he’s felt the past five years but it’s not saying much. Being 23 and feeling the first inkling of freedom since graduating high school could not be anything less than exhilarating, however the serotonin didn’t seem to want to flow today. Should it really be a surprise though? He had gone from the constant schedule of going to school and graduating, to dropping out of Zuzu’s community college after only 2 semesters, to working a cubicle hell until only 3 weeks ago. Truly the straw that broke the camel’s back was when Gretchen keeled over and died 5 feet away from him in her cubicle and wasn’t moved for 4 days. It was a cruel wake up call. One that set in about as fast as it took for the stretcher for Gretchen to arrive but a wakeup call, nonetheless.

It wasn’t until Wyatt assumed he was only a few miles away from his Papa’s old farm that it sunk in. The ache in his lower back from sitting in that desk chair for 5 days a week hadn’t left just yet, but that’s probably just from the 3-hour bus ride with no stops.

His Papa’s words echoed in his head, “… and for Wyatt, I want you to have this sealed envelope.” A greedy seven-year-old snatched the rolled letter from his grandfather. He went to break the seal before the elder grabbed his wrist and kneeled to look him eye level. “No, no, have patience… Now, listen close...” Wyatt was still looking at the letter in his hands, his small thumb grazing over the golden wax seal of a bumblebee. Wyatt’s two older siblings looked over to see what was so special but lost interest quickly when it wasn’t the toy Wyatt was sending letters begging his Papa to get him.

Papa used his index finger to make the boy look him in the eye. “There will come a day when you are crushed by the burden of modern life… and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness… when that happens boy, you’ll be ready for this gift.”

“Pops, what the fuck?!” Wyatt’s father exclaimed from his place next to the holiday tree.

Wyatt’s daydream ended when the bus came to a harsh stop. The sudden stop almost launched him off the chair had he been a little less aware. While recovering from the stop he took the time to mutter to himself “Yeah Papa, what the fuck?” With a sigh he got up and made his way out. He never used public transportation before. He was fortunate enough to get a car on his 16th birthday thanks to his Mom’s Mom. Sure it was common courtesy to say thank you and he liked to believe he was raised with manners, but since he was the only passenger the whole time and the driver looked like he’d wanted to sharpen 50 pencils, bind them with a rubber band, stick the lead end in his mouth, and punch him with the erasers, he could make the exception.* The stink eye that the driver gave him on the way out didn’t go unnoticed. Wyatt stepped off and turned back around with a confident smile brushing the short smokey purple hair from his forehead. “Have fun working the rest of your Sunday!” he shouted as the doors closed.

It took him a second, but his eyes bulged out of his head and shouted one more time, “Wait! My laptop! Please!”

Nothing happened for a second. Due to the tinted windows he couldn’t see in, so he opened his mouth one more time to shout until a laptop case flew out the window and hit the 2 feet of asphalt between him and the bus. He couldn’t help but just stare at it as the bus started up again. “Okay I deserved that!” Wyatt conceded, still looking at his laptop as the bus made an improper U-turn. Not like there was any traffic to even matter and call to complain anyway.

Wyatt bent down to pick up the hardware and as he made his way back up, he heard from behind, “So you must be the Mr. Wyatt Mayor Lewis hasn’t stopped talking about for a few weeks!”

With a quick turn he found a red-headed woman in her mid-thirties walk up with a welcoming smile on her face. “That’d be me and this use to be Bertrand.” Wyatt motioned with his left hand holding the case with the undoubtedly busted laptop in it.

“Do you normally name inanimate objects?” She said with a growing smile

“I feel it makes owning said objects more worthwhile.” He said with a strained smile. Stepping off the bus and being judged for his habits wasn’t on the top of his list. “I’m sorry, I’m being rude. Wyatt Kraven,” he tried to put on a convincing smile and held out his free hand, “And you are…”

“Robin!” She had said taking his hand with a pleasantly firm handshake, “I run the Carpenter’s Shop a little up the mountain from you. Mayor Lewis has had me fix up your place to the best of my ability with the free time I’ve had. You sir signed up for quite the task. 300 square miles of a task to be exact.”

“All of that land is mine? No one took any of it since Papa…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, still angry at himself for not being there for his last days.

“Of course!” Robin had said not seeming to notice the catch in his throat, “Mayor Lewis told me he read over the copy of the deed you sent before making the move. I’m sure there have been interested parties but no deed to find.”

“So, I’m guessing that’s mine too?” Wyatt pointed up at the sign next to the bus stop. One arrow read ‘Pelican Town’ pointing to the east while the other sign from what he remembered saying ‘Moonrise Farm’ now read ‘Dump Hole Croft’ in cruddy red spray paint over the farm’s name pointing to the west.

Robin shrugged and started walking towards the dump hole, “Well yeah, but I’m sure it’s noting a little more paint could fix!” Wyatt threw Bertrand into the bush when he was sure Robin wouldn’t notice.

Even with only 500 coins in his pocket, left over from what little he had after quitting and needing to eat, no real worries crossed Wyatt’s mind as he started walking a few paces behind Robin. He couldn’t help himself from singing, “Three Bucks, Two Bags, One Meeeee!” * Earning him a soft chuckle from Robin from what he could hear. It’s what he needed to hear.


	2. Year 1 - April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt gets his first look at Moonrise Farm, Takes on a second heavy task, and enjoys his first festival.

-Beginning of April-

“And here we are, your new home!”

“You have _got_ to be joking!” To say Mayor Lewis understated how much of the land was taken back by nature was an understatement all on its own. “There’s no way I can clean all this up on my own! Look at that fucking boulder! I guarantee that wasn’t there 10 years ago how the hell does a boulder just _show up_!?”

“It’s a nice boulder.” Robin said nonchalantly. They had just reached the line of property and it was obvious what was his Papa’s got neglected for the 10 years no one was around to take care of it.

Wyatt tried his best to have a positive outlook on the situation, but it was a struggle. “That is a nice boulder,” He said too calm for Robin’s comfort with his previous outburst. “I’ll name it Dwayne.”

“Well since you name stuff you keep that’s a nice way to-” Robin started but Wyatt immediately interjected, “I’m going to fucking decimate Dwayne.” Wyatt walked a little farther into the farmland with great difficulty as he tried to step around the weeds. It was more like a waddle, and while he was sure he looked ridiculous in front of his new neighbor, he didn’t care how uptight he looked because what…the…fuck? He believed in nature taking back what belonged to it, but this was ridiculous.

“You know,” an older gentleman’s voice rung out, “decimate means to reduce by 10 percent. You wouldn’t be completely rid of…Dwayne…” Wyatt was startled by the voice and stepped on a clump of weeds. A grasshopper jumped out onto his shirt and Wyatt let out a guttural scream until it jumped off. With malice in his movements he took big strides to get over to the old man. “You said there was enough space to start planting stuff!”

Lewis didn’t seem phased by the accusation nor did he step off the porch to meet Wyatt and Robin. “Well it’s good to finally put a face to the voice. Do you not see all the land in front of you?” Lewis waved his hand out to the farm and raised a genuinely curious eyebrow.

Wyatt let out a long sigh. “What I see is a bunch of trees, and weeds, and rocks, and nothing to just start planting seeds…and…and- is that a meteorite?!” Any frustration with the condition of his farm went away with his amazement at the violet stone in the dead center of the farm.

Lewis looped his thumbs around the bands of his overalls and huffed, “Believe so. Crashed down here about 5 years ago; not sure how long before Abigail found it.”

Robin chimed in, “She’s the local shopkeeper’s daughter. She likes to roam through the brush of this place at night occasionally. Sebby said she’s looking to be an adventurer.” When Wyatt had given her a curious eyebrow, Robin quickly added, “My son, Sebastian.”

“Ok…So am I gonna have to like… I don’t know, worry about some girl walking through my weeds at night?” His Papa had taught him to always keep a blunt object next to his bed so it was going to be really awkward to explain why the shopkeeper’s daughter ended up in a coma going on her little adventures. At least she took the word seriously and not like other girls who consider a midnight run to the convenience store an adventure.

Mayor Lewis’ expression turned into one of mild concern, “She probably got the hint if word has spread to her someone is moving back in, but if it’d give you peace of mind I’ll go talk to her.”

Not wanting to be the fun ruiner, Wyatt spoke, “Well I don’t want to impose, only if you run into her on your way home but no need to scare the girl with a lecture.”

“You’ll never have to worry about that. Lewis may look all professional, and Abigail might dress a little intimidating, but both are big softies,” Robin assured.

“Always the complementor, Robin. I think I should take my leave before my reputation is tarnished anymore in front of me.” Lewis put out his right hand to shake. Wyatt took the handshake and nodded. “I left a little housewarming present for you in what could be considered the living room.” Wyatt’s eyebrow shot up at that last statement. Always loving presents but still not overlooking ‘what could be considered’. He’ll find out in a minute anyway.

“Before I go, are you keeping the name Moonrise Farm? For my records.” Wyatt gave a single confident nod. “Great! I hope you integrate well into Moonrise Farm and Pelican Town.” Lewis began to make his way off the porch and past the wooden box by the wooden front gate.

When Lewis was out of ear shot Robin leaned over slightly for good measure, “Don’t worry no one here takes reputations seriously…except for Sam’s. He’s another one of Sebastian’s friends.”

“What’d they do? ”Wyatt said with no worry if the mayor could hear now.

“A lot. He’s a good kid but sometimes he can be so outlandish. One time I walked in on his, Abigail and Sebastian’s game night and I found him on top of Sebby’s worktable yelling about some warriors.”

Wyatt put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “Sounds like a fun game to me.”

“Well maybe I should invite you over for dinner on one of his game nights. At least get a home cooked meal in you!”

It’s been…He couldn’t even remember the last time a friend had invited him for dinner. The type of people he had tended to hang around in high school were just his friends because he saw them every day. Wyatt’s thinking left him realizing he didn’t answer Robin quick enough so when he noticed she started looking at him quizzically he stumbled over his words a little, “I-I’d like that very much…Thank you.”

“No problem.” Robin turned her attention back and gave Wyatt a quick pat on the shoulder looking out to the land, “Look at it this way. Sure, it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil under this mess. With the kind of frustration, I heard in your voice you sound dedicated and with a little dedication you should have it cleaned up in no time.”

“Hopefully…I should probably see what’s inside this ol’ rustic cabin o’mine.”

“’Rustic’? That’s one way to put it. ‘Crusty’ might be a little more apt though.” Wyatt put his fingertips to his chest and feigned like he was insulted. Robin chuckled and made her turn to the northern entrance and said, “Only kidding, but if you’re ever in the market to get an upgrade just stop on by during shop hours.”

Wyatt gave a thumbs up and an over-exaggerated smile to Robin’s amusement. Wyatt had to stop and look at the door frame to see if his and his sibling’s heights were still there. Each color was for a different Kraven child. Red for his older brother, light blue for his older sister and purple for him. The markings were very faded but he could barely read the last measurement they had all remembered to take. He was probably 10 at the time and had only been four and a half feet back them. Thankfully, his growth spurt hit and was now a respectable 5’9”. Most people were that tall. The young man walked through to see a single room house with what looked to have room for only him, a bed, and a TV he couldn’t help but shout, “Papa where the fuck do I poop!?”

* * *

-Mid April-

After about two weeks, Wyatt got into a rhythm. He’d already fully grown all 15 parsnips Lewis had given him so he didn’t need to worry about watering for a while. It was just cleaning land that was the issue. He would chop as many trees, break as many rocks as he could but Wyatt had officially found his new hell: Cleaning a farm he might never get to plant on again. The good news was an earthquake shook not too long after he’d moved in and caused the rock pile that blocked the old sauna to fall. He could relax for an hour after cleaning 3 hours worth of land and did this cycle 4 times a day. The old place hadn’t really changed much since he last visited the sauna when he was eleven. It was pretty gross back then too. Last time he remembered this rowdy kid with a mop of brown hair splashing the whole pool. His older brother dunked the poor kid for a few seconds after getting annoyed with his temper tantrum. That might have been the only time he’d seen his Papa put an authoritative hand on any of them.

Wyatt leaned back in the hot spring to ease the tension in the back of his neck. His stamina hadn’t improved much but he could tell the familiarity of what he was doing was coming to him and with that some welcoming changes had happened as well. What use to be pale porcelain white skin was now reasonably tanned. He was on the chunkier side when he’d arrived in the valley. His constant sitting at work, mixed with him always getting fast food on the way home had caused him to reach almost 200lbs. He knew Robin was onto something when she said his determination would get him where he needed to go. Now he had no choice to move, so the lost 10lbs from eating the bare minimum most nights, sore muscles, and loose pants were happily accepted. About a week into his work he had found out the bar tending girl at the saloon makes clothes and was kind enough to hem and fit his work pants in exchange for a couple of his parsnips.

Her name was Emily and while she did seem a bit on the eccentric side he could tell she genuinely wanted to help and was happy to make small talk at her sewing machine as he watched her do her magic in his flannel, boxer briefs, and a towel he asked her to give him to cover his legs while they were still milky white. Before giving him the towel, she had asked to take all his measurements in case for future alterations.

While they were busy talking Wyatt had mentioned how bummed he was gonna be now that his black roots were starting to show. He would get his hair dyed a smoky purple every couple of weeks and got it trimmed, never letting his hair grow past his ears. After only a few days he stopped putting product in his hair and instead wore a newsboy cap. Still the curl of hair that always seemed to form on his forehead poked out from under the brim. He couldn’t believe when Emily said she dyed her hair herself and offered if he paid for the products to do it for him. Wyatt was blown away because her hair was such a perfect blue he could barely believe it could come from a bottle. Emily gave him a cheeky smile and mentioned something about having a little secret to get it so perfect. She made the point to say the shade of periwinkle he had his hair in really brought out the heather in his eyes. Wyatt had to bite his tongue to stop saying, “They’re both just purple,” and said a simple, “Thank you,” instead.

When his pants were done, Wyatt was able to put his belt at a comfortable notch instead of one he’d been squeezing himself into to assure the pants didn’t fall. The girl was a saint.

Wyatt got out of his thoughts along with the sauna, put on his sandals and made his way to the unlocked locker he found to change back into his regular clothes. After changing he’d put his swim trunks on a hanger and put them on the hook in the locker, making sure to replace the lock he’d brought with him after finding this place again. A locker was cracked open that hadn’t been open before and Wyatt’s curiosity got the best of him. There had been nothing but pictures cut out from magazines of body builders of various sizes but all were incredibly well cut. For whoever this locker belonged to it was probably inspiration, for Wyatt though, it was his first bit of eye candy since he got to the Valley. Well, maybe he enjoyed passing the Gridball player’s house in the early morning to try and catch him without the varsity jacket for once. Someone with the confidence to still wear that years after high school has got to have some muscle.

Wyatt did the courteous thing and closed the locker making sure the latch caught. When he stepped outside to the evening air, something told Wyatt to go the scenic route and walked down past Robin’s house. Sebastian could be seen from the open garage working on his motorcycle. He knew the dude didn’t like to be disturbed so he kept with his walk.

When he got to the open field that held a park now, hey that’s new. As he made his way across the field to go try out the swings, Mayor Lewis was in front of the run-down community center. The building was absolutely covered in ivy except for the door, some of the windows were broken, and the clock above had stopped working. This place could really use a clean up.

Lewis saw Wyatt look in his direction and greeted him, “Oh, hello there,” The mayor looked a little lost in thought as he turned back to the decrepit building. “What an eyesore…”

“What happened? This place was nice from what I remember.”

Lewis sighed the spoke after a moment, “It use to be the pride and joy of out town…always bustling with activity. Just look at it now. Shameful. These days the young folks would rather sit in front of the TV than engage with the community.” Aaaaaand Wyatt checked out mentally. Just ‘til he heard, “Joja Corp has been hounding me to sell them the land so they can turn it into a warehouse…I agreed with Morris that if anyone else purchased a Joja membership I would go ahead and sell it.”

“Lemme see the inside of it.” Wyatt said without thinking. He’s be damned if there was more than that hellish convenience store in his new town. The two passed through the door. Lewis took the lead and Wyatt was automatically struck by 2 things: The heavy smell of dust, and the hut that was in the back-left corner of the main room. When he took a quick 180, he noticed a plaque of 6 empty stars hung above the giant fireplace and a cracked fish tank to the right. The floorboards creaked with every step and a breeze could be heard blowing through the rafters. He was about to question where the wind chimes were coming from when Lewis acknowledged the hut, “Hmm? What’s this? I guess Vincent and Jas were playing in here. This place is even more dilapidated than I remember.” At that moment, a green apple popped out of nowhere behind the mayor and Wyatt jumped at the sudden appearance. When he hesitantly walked over to it, it vanished. Lewis was looking around Wyatt to see what he thought he saw.

“I just… I just thought I saw movement in this corner…” Wyatt said carefully.

Lewis let out a short laugh, “I wouldn’t be surprised if this place was filled with rats!” The green apple popped up again behind Lewis and waved to Wyatt with one arm and was pointing to the hallway with the other. When Wyatt’s gaze didn’t move, Lewis turned around again but the apple vanished one more time. “You’re worrying me, Wyatt…Look I think I’m going to head home. I need some dinner and you look like you want another project on your hands.” Lewis took his keys out of his pockets and slid a key off his key ring and handed it to the younger man. “Maybe you can try catching that rat if you have the spare time.” With that Lewis turned to make his leave.

Wyatt took a chance and went down the hall the thing was pointing at. He passed an old pantry and dining table and walked into what use to be a crafts room. In the very center was a golden plaque and a yellow apple had been tending to it. “The hell are you?!” The thing turned to look at him then poofed in a very frantic manner compared to the green apple. Wyatt slowly walked to the plaque on the floor. He got to his knees to get a closer look. Scribblings of an unfamiliar language were all across the top and five little doors could be seen around the writing. With a shaky hand the 23-year-old tried opening one of the doors but it was locked, so was the second and so on and so forth. Wyatt was starting to get frustrated with the fifth door, he angled his hand in a way where when his fingers slipped; Wyatt hit himself in the face with the force he was pulling at. Cradling the spot under his right eye a high-pitched cacophony of laughter echoed through the building and Wyatt booked it out of there.

* * *

-End of April-

“Hey Pierre, I’ll give you 25g for your strawberry seeds.”

“Farmer Wyatt this isn’t a swap meet. The tag says 200g.”

“50g for the strawberry seeds.”

“Are you sure you really wanna do this? What’re you gonna do? Buy strawberry seeds from Joja Mart?”

Wyatt was unfazed, “100g and that’s my final offer.”

“Final offer?! I’m the one selling the seeds, Wyatt!”

“That may be so Pierre, but you’re the one who chose to run a stand on a holiday and from what I’ve noticed the past hour, you’ve been a little lonely over here. Come on, you don’t sell them in the store anyways, so just let me take those seeds off your hands for 75g and you can say you made a buck and can go enjoy the festival with the rest of us.”

“100g. You said 100g was your final offer.” Wyatt practically slammed down the money and gave a quick promise he won’t haggle during normal business hours before thanking him and heading over to the buffet table.

“Hey, Neighbor!” An arm slung around Wyatt’s shoulders. Leah had to stand on her tiptoes a bit to get her arm around the taller man. “Didn’t think you would join us today.”

“How can I turn down free food?” Wyatt responded, popping a cube of cheese into his mouth and gave his neighbor a closed mouth smile the toothpick that held the cheese now pointing upright. Leah gave him a bit of a skeptical look and asked, “You work on a farm; don’t you get free food all the time?”

“It sounds to me like you don’t look out your windows all that often because I have yet to plant a single seed since those parsnips Lewis gave me when I moved in.” Wyatt took his toothpick and cooley threw it into the trash can next to the table. The two had a nice friendship blooming. Wyatt would go foraging for food around the valley and every couple of days he would see Leah sketching some of the pasture by their homes. Their conversations didn’t usually go anything past casual small talk but he was definitely thankful to have someone to talk to because he wasn’t gonna go back and make small talk with Pierre. He sure as shit wasn’t gonna tell either about the wizard who just so happened to live in town, gave him a gross protein shake, and not he can talk to trees or something. “Hopefully in 8 days that’ll change cus I got Pierre to sell me some seeds half price.” He said gleefully pulling the packages out of his pocket and held them like a blue ribbon.

“Nice, nice. If you’re ever able to bottle some of them into some wine I’ll be happy to taste test for you.” It had practically been one of the first things he’d learned about Leah. Other than she had moved into the cottage to the south of him a few years prior to focus on her art.

Wyatt tapped his temple with his index finger. “I’ll keep that up here if I’m ever able to building the wine casks.” On their last meet up, Wyatt did mention all the things he wanted to work towards the farm. Wine casks had been the thing that caught Leah’s attention the most. Wyatt gave the buffet one more look over before filling his plate with random snack foods and followed Leah around the town square, the two chatting about nothing. It was still fairly early in the festival so only about half the town had arrived. From what Mayor Lewis bragged, Pelican town is known pretty famously for its festivals so it wasn’t much of a shocker that the majority of people that were there he had no clue who they were. “Lewis was trying to talk me into egg hunting. You gonna participate?”

Leah shook her head, “Nah, the past couple years Elliott and I just sit on the side lines. Plus, I’ve seen some of the out of town kids get hectic so I’d rather keep minor blood off of me.” Wyatt didn’t really question that. He knew how ruthless kids could be.

The two met up with Elliott eventually. Wyatt wasn’t incredibly good at finding common ground with Elliott to talk about. He was very much the type he could see Leah dating. She’s all into that artsy-fartsy stuff too. The three enjoyed the festival, Gus had stopped the trio to talk about any of the alterations he had made to the food to make it a little different this time around. Leah didn’t seem too interested but Wyatt was taking mental notes for when he could get a kitchen somewhere in that small farmhouse. The food was pretty damn good. Eventually Mayor Lewis announced it was time for anyone interested in the egg hunt to step to the middle of the town square. The only other people around Wyatt’s age in the egg hunt were Abigail, Maru, and Sam. Everyone else might as well be wearing diapers. Lewis gave a 30-minute time cap and yelled, “Begin!”

When the farmer had just picked up his 10th egg, he noticed some crying by the back of Pam’ house. Wyatt rounded the corner to see a little girl with her back against the trailer and sobbing.

Wyatt kept a distance from the girl but still crouched down to look her eye level. “Hey, Jas right?” The girl nodded wiping her eyes. “What’s the matter, you shouldn’t be crying you should be finding some eggs!”

That just made the girl start crying more. He looked down next to her feet and saw only a single egg in the basket.

Oh.

Wyatt looked to his basket that was pretty full and felt a little guilty. This was for the kids after all. He wasn’t great with kids; Wyatt did the only thing he could think to do. When he knew she wasn’t looking for sure, he quietly switch their baskets and said, “Hey Jas?” She looked up with tears in her eyes making them all shiny. “What do you say we go find your Uncle Shane or Aunt Marnie? I’m sure they’d like to see how many eggs you’ve gotten there.” Wyatt pointed down to what’s now Jas’ basket. Jas was about to let out another sob but looked down. Letting out a shaky breath, Jas wiped her eyes one more time before smiling and saying, “Please.”

“Come on, they’re gonna be so proud!” While walking back to the town square, Wyatt made sure to stay in step with Jas.

After another 10 minutes everyone who had hidden the eggs double checked for any stragglers. It was time for Lewis to announce the winner. The older man stood in the middle of town square and spoke loudly for everyone to hear. “Wow! Look at all these eggs! Now if only I could get you kids to pick up litter this efficiently, we’d have the cleanest town this side of the Gem Sea!” Wyatt chucked at that, Leah leans next to him and whispered, “he makes that joke every year.” Earning a chuckle from Elliott to her left.

“And now the winner of this year’s egg hunt is…Jas!” Jas skipped up happy and shook the mayor’s hand. “Congratulations young lady, your prize is 1000g!”

After the pomp and circumstance, Wyatt decided that was his time to say his good-byes and made sure to give Jas one more congrats. Her uncle gave him a dirty look but that wasn’t from the usual. The young man was now on his way home, passing the run-down bus, Wyatt made sure he was out of ear shot from anyone. While still happy he made Jas’ egg hunt better, Wyatt couldn’t help but throw his hat on the ground and yelled, “Oh c’mon! I could have used that money!”


	3. Year 1 - May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A farm update, a new friend, and an old thorn in Wyatt's side.

-Beginning of May-

“You did all of this yourself?” Robin asked as she walked up to the porch to meet Wyatt. She liked drop off dinner from time to time to make sure he ate properly and he’d declined the offer to come over when she’d run into him in the town square that morning. The younger man had been sweaty and covered in soot from the mines. While he had seemed to want to exchange pleasantries, Robin insisted he head home from how he looked to be struggling to carry his backpack. For all she knew it was most likely filled with actual rocks.

As he was digging for whatever he was looking for, Wyatt looked over his shoulder when he heard the question and gave a small smile in hello. He turned his attention to what the woman was looking at, “Yeah it only took” -Wyatt stared at his watch on his left wrist for a quick second- “400 hours” Half of the farm looked clean. All the land that looked straight ahead from the house had been cleared out and 425 plots of land had been neatly divided into 17 squares of land, small single walkways of stone were set out as borders that were to be used when walking around the crops. A flooring of dark brown wood had been laid around the first small pond and lined the land down to the southern cliffs of the farm. Lastly, a proper brick walkway had been made to be a sidewalk. The grey stone looked to be pressed with some type of brick pattern. The path led from the east entrance next to the house, to exactly the middle of the Kraven land while another perpendicular sidewalk had been shot straight down from the north entrance to the south with only the larger pond and meteorite obstructing the path. It took him all of April to do but damn those summer crops were going to be pristine and plentiful!

“H-how? You haven’t even stopped by to buy any extra wood or stone, just the blueprints… and the craftsmanship of the flooring is impeccable!”

Wyatt shrugged. “I’m determined, and the pasture by Marnie’s is great for wood. It feels like a new adult tree grows every few days down there and since the mines opened back up I get more stone than I know what to do with.” The explanation didn’t seem to effect Robin’s astonishment in the slightest. “Come on look at all this nice work I deserve a little more than impeccable,” Wyatt was just fishing for compliments now. He preferred this kind of fishing over the kind he spent a few afternoons doing.

Robin let out a chuckle, “You definitely exceeded everyone’s expectations. From what I remember after you introduced yourself to everyone there was a bet for how long you’d stay in the valley. I can finally say Demetrius is wrong about something.”

He couldn’t help but ask, “What’s that?” The farmer didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Sure, he wasn’t farmer material to begin with, the little details his Papa would explain to him slowly faded over time.

“You weren’t over ambitious,” Robin said. “You’re still not great at knowing your limits though. How many times have you woken up at Harvey’s already?”

The novice farmer let out a hearty laugh, “Only 4. I’d rather look at them as weekly visits with a friend now.” Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I will say, he’s a saint with how lenient he’s been with my payments.” Wyatt quite liked Harvey, the first time he ran to the doctor after a nasty encounter with a slime in the mines, Harvey had kept the chat light as he stitched Wyatt’s arm. A week later when he woke up in the hospital cot, he got a metaphoric slap on the wrist. The third visit Wyatt asked how the doctor’s newest model plane was coming along, and Harvey’s response had been a harder than usual press of hydrogen peroxide onto Wyatt’s leg wound. When he’d seen Harvey a couple days ago, Wyatt bonked his head but no external bleeding, when he’d awoken Harvey was sitting, typing into the computer. Without looking up he tossed a bottle of prescriptions the younger man’s way and said he’d talk to him at the saloon later.

“Ouch, you’re not hurting too much in the pockets are you?” Concern now in the older woman’s voice.

Wyatt dismissed her with a smile and slight wave of his hand “Nothing a couple full days of fishing and listening to Willy’s old sailing stories won’t get me out of. I really appreciate you letting me come over for dinner every few days or so though. It’s been helping me save for the stuff I do need to spend money on. Obviously, it hasn’t been going to seeds but now that I have a workspace to grow stuff I bet you I could get a peach tree somewhere around here soon!”

“Well your enthusiasm will surely help on any problem you run into. If you never need any help though I’m-“

“Just up the mountain.” Wyatt interrupted with his voice cracking. She had made it a habit to remind Wyatt that while he did have to take care of Moonrise himself, he wasn’t really completely alone. It was different than he was use to. “Thank you, I’m never going to say no to discounted wood but I wouldn’t feel right, Robin. I’d always feel like I’d be imposing on your family or in debt to you. Not saying that’s a bad thing; you’ve been too kind.”

“Well you should buy as much as you can before the end of winter. After seeing all this I expect you to pay double!” She had said matter-of-factly and finally put the Tupperware of food into Wyatt’s hands.

“Why do I have the feeling that’s not an empty promise?”

“Because everything’s going back to regular price,” Robin at least had the decency to come off sorry about the 100% markup. “I had talked Clint into slashing his ore prices for you too but could only get ‘til the end of the year out of him.” Did this woman always have to be a saint?

“Gross, it’s so far away, but I don’t even like talking to Clint as is. On Fridays do you see how he looks at poor Emily? Does he do that every week? I only saw it twice, but he comes off as the kind of guy that does that often.”

Robin rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “Look at you, becoming part of the community gossip already.”

* * *

-Mid May-

It was the day of the Flower Dance. Wyatt was wearing his old Joja Corp uniform which was really just a white button up shirt, some black slacks, and a deep purple tie. He felt he looked ridiculous. With how he properly combed his hair it felt like he was seven again and at his dad’s company spring party and an adult man asked him what he thought about the current political climate. As a child Wyatt knew what those big words meant individually, as a legal adult he barely has a grasp on the current political climate, but one thing is for sure: That adult man did not spend any time with his own kids. Wyatt tried to save himself some embarrassment by rolling his sleeves up and straightening his belt buckle. With a long exhale he picked up his basket of strawberries on the end table and made his way to the front door.

The afternoon air was crisp with a light breeze rolling over the farm. He headed south, giving his recycled strawberry seeds one more glance for any dry soil. The half of land that had not been laid for any crops yet still looked spotty with all the wood and stone he couldn’t break yet because he’s busy using an axe held together with duct tape. He felt he was neglecting that half of the land now that he spent his mornings walking strawberry to strawberry for water, and trying to find the materials needed to keep them alive. His first bundle of strawberries made their worth known when he was able to put a little money away and save up for a seed maker, and made themselves a treasure when he’d notice they would start to disappear a couple weeks ago. He put up a couple of scarecrows to detract any crows, closely scanned his cleared land for any gopher holes, and yet nothing. The berries might as well have grown legs and left to live with the walking apples!

“Mr. Wyatt,” a voice called out ahead of him. The local rancher, Marnie, was walking up to him in her formalwear. Marnie had gone with a nice ankle length pink and yellow sundress, she had a sun hat on and her brown curls filled it nicely. After noticing the change from her usual work clothes he could see her holding a bundle of fur. A head popped out from looking in her shoulder and started wagging it’s tail when it looked over to the farmer. Wyatt just about melted. “I’m sorry to bother you so soon before the festival, but this little guy just ran out of your farm while we were heading out. I didn’t know you adopted a dog,” Marnie was about to hand the pooch over and Wyatt was going to willingly take it but his mouth worked faster than his cute-stuck brain, “I didn’t,” the dog was being snatched back out of his grasp. Dang her for caring about animals wellbeing. The little German Shepherd couldn’t have been more than a few months old, his ears still floppy when the little guy moved his head in different directions. When it looked at the man with big brown eyes he had just about wanted to swipe it from Marnie and skip the whole festival. No one was gonna dance with him anyway might as well teach this dog how to Watusi.

“Alright so I didn’t intentionally get a dog, but I have noticed some strawberries going missing without explanation.” Wyatt plucked a berry from his basket and offered it out to the dog.

Marnie looked down curiously to the pup. “You think he’s the one that’s been eating your crops?” When the strawberry reaches his nose, without hesitation the puppy nabbed the strawberry from his grasp, grazing his finger a little. The farmer snatched his hand back and waved it in surprise at the dog’s enthusiasm. Marnie cooed the little baby and Wyatt couldn’t help but agree.

He went in to scratch behind the pup’s ears. “Tell you what?” Wyatt said after a moment of scratches, straightening his posture and placing his hands on his hips, the strawberry basket hung loosely from his wrist. “I’ll leash him up and if he likes me by the end of the festival I’ll take him off your hands for good.”

“Oh, now,” Marnie shifted her feet lazily petting the dog’s back, “I wouldn’t want him to take your focus from the festival. How about I take him home and we can work all this out tomorrow?”

Wyatt thought over his options, while the dog would take away from his renovations a few times a day, he was getting tired of just the crickets at night. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, I mean the berries have been going for a bit now, and he did come outta here. Now I don’t know how exactly he got here, but if he’s gonna be eating off my farm the least I can do is give him a proper bed too.”

“If you insist, but are you sure you’re going to be able to work around him now? If an owner comes by asking about him I can point them in your direction?”

“Of course, Marnie,” Wyatt couldn’t help himself and gave his new dog another strawberry. When the dog took it he continued, “That is if he wants to leave.”

With a chuckle Marnie handed the dog over and offered to take his basket. “I’ll go ahead and take these to the festival for you. You find him a leash and we’ll see you there. What’re you gonna name him?”

“Well,” the farmer said petting the dog’s back. The dog had decided to look over Wyatt’s shoulder to look out to the rest of the farm. His tail was wagging at the back rubs, beating against Wyatt’s forearm. “I’m pretty sure if he keeps eating right he’ll be big and strong… I’m gonna name him Cerberus.” With that Marnie made her turn to leave. “Oh, Marnie!” She turned back to the younger man, a pleasant questioning look on her face. “Do you mind if I come get a leash tomorrow? Some rope will have to do for the festival.”

Marnie released a lighthearted scoff, “Of course, Mr. Wyatt,” she turned to leave again, “I’ll see you at the festival!”

Satisfied now, Wyatt walked his new baby to the porch and leaned down to grab some rope from his work chest. He set Cerberus down and the dog was very obedient with getting the rope tied comfortably around it’s neck. Wyatt found out why he was so good when he started to make his way to the south exit again. The dog didn’t budge. Wyatt tried a couple of light nudges and his best baby voice, “Come on buddy! I don’t want to be social either! But let’s go!” He sounded ridiculous. With a sigh of exasperation Wyatt rubbed his hand holding the rope leash through his hair. When he took his hand back the curl of hair that always fell on his forehead popped back down. He picked Cerberus up with his left arm and walked back into his front door to grab his hat. It took him a good 3 minutes to get the curl to stay the first time so he was not going to waste anymore. The quicker he gets there, the quicker he can leave.

Once out of the farm, he didn’t bother to try getting Cerberus to walk again so the trek only took about 20 minutes to get to the festival. Wyatt made his first hello to Pierre since he set up shop right at the only real entrance, he’d bet his money the shop owner was the first person there. Looking at the plank of wood Wyatt commented mostly to himself that he should build something more permanent there.

“Heh, good luck with that,” Pierre said grabbing Wyatt’s attention from his thoughts. “For some reason Mayor Lewis won’t put any bridge there. Probably doesn’t want any of the kids messing it up.” The farmer looked over the pasture to see a nicer fenced area. Flowers had sprouted over most of the meadow with only a natural square of grass where some of the bachelorettes and out of towners had started to dance to a string band that had been hired to provide the music. “I don’t really blame him though, it’s like this part of the meadow is time locked.”

“Yeah, My Papa use to call it the magic of the Valley.” Wyatt looked over to the festival again. A letter arrived from Lewis the day prior to emphasize how Wyatt should ask someone to dance. When he’d read the letter over a second time right at the mailbox his face scrunched up. Not at the prospect of dancing, he loved dancing when he was alone on his farm, but the idea of asking someone to dance with him only a month after moving in scared him. Wyatt was good at charming the townspeople to tolerate him but he’d doubt anyone would waste their time. Robin was out since it’s one of the few times she can get Demetrius to dance with her, Elliott had asked Leah prior to the festival so she’s a no go. Harvey mentioned he always asks Maru as his trump card so they’re both out. He didn’t have it in him to out himself and ask one of the bachelors. Sam might be the only one to say yes, but after some mental math he figured that’d leave Penny out of someone to dance with.

“You ok Wyatt? You’re looking a little green there.” Pierre’s voice brought Wyatt out of his thoughts again.

“Do I have to dance?” Wyatt said almost child-like, Pierre looked at him weird with a raised eyebrow but let the farmer continue. Wyatt came up with a nonchalant lie, “I don’t think I got it in me today, man, I got this little guy to watch and my leg has been cramping.”

Pierre huffed and rolled his eyes, “You know if you just don’t have it in you to ask someone, Lewis is the one you gotta save those excuses for, right?”

“But I-I”

Pierre held up his hand to stop the oncoming rambling, “It’s ok Wyatt, no one is gonna force you on that grass patch. Just grab some food, find a seat you’re comfortable with, and calm down for a couple hours. Use the dog excuse for Lewis. I’m sure he’d rather you watch him then let him rip up any of the flowers.”

“Whoa…Thanks, Pierre. That was pretty cool of you to say.”

“Yeah, don’t get use to it, I’m just tired of you daydreaming in front of my stand.” Wyatt made sure to look at the price tags before moving on. He figured he’d still take the advice and the night would work out… and it sort of did too. Cerberus had been a great way to make conversation with everyone, the pooch was seldom to leave Wyatt’s arms but had given him enough time to grab a a quick plate of food. He made his way through the crowd of people (hearing coos at his dog), parked it towards the back of the meadow and leaned on the fence to set Cerberus down next to his boot so his dog holding hand could be his plate holding hand.

While eating, there was a pull forward on his left arm from the rope connected to Cerberus. It was strong enough for Wyatt to stop enjoying his deviled egg and look down to the dog playing tug-o-war with someone’s pant leg a few feet away. Not looking at who his dog could be offending, he quickly put his plate on a fence post and bent down to swoop up his dog. “I’m so sorry! I hope he didn’t ruin your pants, he just-” Wyatt looked up and was stopped dumbfounded at Evelyn’s grandson chuckling and reaching out a strong hand to pet Cerberus, now in Wyatt’s arms, on the head. Shit… what was his name again? He remembered he’d went to introduce himself on his second day and was met with the, ‘Cool you’re the new guy. See you around,’ you get from a typical bro. You would think talking to his grandma every other morning might help jog his memory but now that’s just making Wyatt think about how he’s now at the point where it’s been too long to ask someone’s name. What was his damn name? Andrew…Allen…Axel! That’s gotta be it. Point is he cleans up nice. The varsity jacket he always saw the jock wearing was now a nicely tailored navy blue suit and his usual deliberate spikes of hair were nicely combed.

“It’s all good, dude, didn’t know dogs were allowed. Had I known that I would have brought Dusty to tear up the buffet so we can all go home.”

“Not looking to dance? But you’re dressed so nice.”

The jock brushed off Wyatt’s compliment with a sigh of laughter, “Not even. Haley is the one who puts me in this monkey suit and she buys me something nice when we go to the city after every year. It’s her way to pay me back since she wakes me up at 4 every year to practice. Always looking to be flower queen.”

“Damn I don’t even get up that early. What’re you going to make her get you this year?”

“Not sure. When we went for Em’s birthday a few weeks ago I saw this signed Carmine jersey at the Zuzu Mall that looked pretty cool. Hope it’ll still be there.”

“Carmine? He’s Tunneler’s right?”

“Yeah,” Alex perked up. He removed his hand from Cerberus and pointed at Wyatt, the two had shifted closer to hear each other talk, but if he had his standard gridball in his hand he’d be poking Wyatt’s rib right now. “You a fan?”

“Nah, I prefer to watch sports live and can get into a game here or there but it’s not really my go to.”

“Bummer. Maybe you can stop picking up shells on the beach and play a game of catch with me once in a while, you might appreciate it more. Might help you bulk up a little too.”

“Or you can pick up sand dollars with me and make a few extra bucks for the help.”

“For real?” The jock asked but that was just as Lewis called for the main dance to begin, and everyone (but Wyatt) under the age of 30 made their way to the dance floor. “Guess that’s your cue. See you around, Axel.”

“It’s Alex.” He said, obviously irked at the misnaming. “See you around farm guy,” He called over his shoulder clearly over the conversation.

Wyatt watched all the participants get in their spot for the flower dance. He couldn’t help his gaze going back to ALEX as he walked away, supposedly his libido could fight through his embarrassment of forgetting his name and stare at the jock’s glutes. He was stuck dreaming about those cheeks til he realized was caught by the jock who gave him a quizzical eyebrow over Haley’s shoulder. She swatted him on the shoulder to get his attention back while, even more embarrassed, Wyatt acted as natural as he could as he remembered his plate of food and turned to grab it…seeing a bed of flies have taken residency on his plate. The music started and all the young folk started their steps. Wyatt paid no mind as he picked up Cerberus and threw his plate away in the nearest trash can. With a polite wave and closed mouth smile to Pierre on his way out, he was going to head back to the farm to drown his shame in making Cerberus a new bed.

* * *

-End of May-

Wyatt awoke when he heard his front door crack open. He was lying on his mattress on the floor facing the wall but still cracked his eyes and listened carefully but nothing but the sound of...Dress shoes and high heels?

In the past month, Wyatt hadn’t been able to save up enough from his produce alone or chop enough wood to renovate his home. He was thankful in that moment however that it was a small shack. It means he could work some plan quick enough to dash out. When he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Wyatt quickly flipped over and reached for the rusty sword Marlon had given him his first time entering the mines. When that was accomplished he jumped to his feet and was about to unsheathe the sword from its case when the hand stopped him by grabbing his swinging arm. “Whoa there Excalibur! It’s just us.”

He knew this voice. Fuck this voice. A woman’s voice followed, “Excalibur is the sword, Numb Nuts, you’re thinking of King Arthur,” this voice was more welcomed than the last, but still not expected.

There before him stood his two older siblings. Benjamin the eldest Kraven at 27 years old, dressed in what he only assumed was a made to fit navy blue pinstripe suit. His top two buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned to show off the top of his chest. All Wyatt wanted to do was punch him squarely in that exposed area. Might cause a heart attack if he gets his timing right and his glow ring he got from a bat might help the process. Or he could grab him by that cruddy combed back fade him and all his frat bros seemed to have. Is this douche really wearing sunglasses at 7 am?

Behind his stale almond of a brother was his sister, Dahlia. She had her birthday in January and was 25 now, a fashion editor’s assistant who looked how she always did. Stunning. Her powder blue sundress just made her skin look like perfect porcelain and the cut off her skirt at her thighs made her legs look so long as if they ended right at her asshole. She wore a sun hat that matched her dress that flopped right over her long flowing black hair. Even when she would wake up in the morning that hair seemed to just naturally be in a Marcel wave. She just had a baby 7 months ago how is she already back in tip top shape? It put his progress to shame.

When he realized he wouldn’t necessarily have to cause a blood bath Wyatt set the sword back in it’s place and used his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes. Through the rubbing he croaked, “Dahlia...Benjamin...how did you get into my house?” It was a rhetorical question.

His brother snorted and gestured with his thumb to the front of the house over his shoulder, “You left your door open like a moron. Looking to get murdered or something?”

“Always,” the farmer said, walking off the mattress and walking straight to his sister to give her a hug. “What’re you doing here?” He asked her in the middle of their hug.

She released Wyatt; he was still in just his boxer briefs so he felt ridiculous when she started to comb her fingers through his hair to brush out any of his bed hair. She knew after years of trying his forehead curl wouldn’t move without proper product.

Growing up Dahlia liked to treat him like a dress up doll. Wyatt more than Benjamin because he was the youngest, and she was always the farthest back in the family to treat him best. She was his best friend. Most days after school the three would come home still in their uniforms and the two boys would just sit and wait on the bench that they had in their foyer for the outfits she would pick for them. It was never something that truly annoyed the two though, she always believed in looking your best and great things will happen to you. It worked out great for her, it made him think she was doing the same thing Papa would do to keep his secret recipes by “accidentally” leaving one ingredient out and that’s why that motto hasn’t really worked for him. Wyatt only found that out because he found his Papa’s recipe book and it’s literally just from ancient reruns of ‘The Queen of Sauce’.

Benjamin answered the question for her, “We just wanted to come visit little Wybee’s new…ish digs,” he said looking at the run down cottage. The eldest Kraven’s eye caught a hole in the roof and he gestured to it, “Nice roof window.”

“I wanted to come visit.” Dahlia recovered as Wyatt was murdering his brother in his head. “Someone felt the need to read my mail when they popped in last weekend.” She looked over Wyatt’s shoulder, “Have I told you today that you’re too old to be snooping? In other people’s homes?!” When he moved in, Wyatt treated his cell phone like an alarm clock and only contacted Dahlia through letters, an itch in the back of his mind told him if his brother or dad saw the state of the farm they would intrude and turn the farm into a resort of some kind.

“In my defense I saw an envelope with his name on it with a paper sticking out with the date,” Benjamin took a couple steps forward like he was trying to calm a cornered animal, “We haven’t talked in months. I just wanted to know my baby brother is alive and he-”

“If you say healthy I will punch you where you stand,” Wyatt gritted out. He walked in his older brother’s direction and used his arm to push Benjamin out of the way of his clothes chest. He quickly got dressed in an omnigeode t-shirt Emily had made him and some beige denim pants. When Wyatt sat back down on his bed and started zipping up his work boots and giving a fastening tug to the laces up front he said, “If you wanted to come visit, you could have come visit me at my last apartment,” Wyatt put his hands on his knees and boosted himself back up to his feet. Looking Benjamin dead in the eye said, “Or rehab.”

Making his way for the door and took notice Cerberus got use to his doggy door because he wasn’t in the shack. After his quick look around, Wyatt took note of Dahlia’s body language.

‘I’m sorry,’ she mouthed as he opened the farm’s front door to block her. “I have work to do,” he directed more to her than both of the older Kravens. Speed walking down the front porch and ripping open his work chest, Wyatt pulled out his watering can and yelled, “Cerberus!” as he filled up the water bowl. 

Benjamin’s voice followed him but the guy didn’t bother to leave the porch, leaning over the rail to the side of Wyatt’s house he goaded, “You know, we woke up at 4:30 in the morning to come drive here the least you can do is feed us before your animal.”

“Had I known you two were coming I may have stocked up a little more.”

Ben scoffed, “What, your dealer doesn’t do bulk orders on such short notice?”

“Ben!” Dahlias voice shouted. Her heels clicked on the wood and she promptly marched to give him a slap on the back of his head, with a swivel he turned to shrug at her, but damage is already done.

“No I don’t fucking know Ben, do you fucking do bulk orders on such short notice?!” Benjamin was looking down at his brother, he looked to be sizing him up as he turned and walked down from the porch. Took his sweet time and stopped a foot from Wyatt. With his stare, Wyatt tried to burn a hole in his brother’s face, and in his rage he didn’t see the hand wind up to slap him. The same hand that hit him brought him up by the neck to look back at the older man. “Now listen here you casualty-” Dahlia ripped Benjamin from Wyatt and stepped between them.

Wyatt almost tripped over Cerberus coming to his master’s side in his distress when this brother’s hold on his neck was roughly let go. When the farmer noticed he almost kicked the dog he bent down to pick him up. He’d gotten a little bigger in the couple weeks since adopting him so Wyatt held him to his hip.

“Ha! Look at you! Little baby tripping over his teddy bear.”

“That’s enough!” Dahlia tried to quell between the two of them.

“At least I didn’t go through a phase sticking my dick in the vacuum cleaner” Wyatt countered, “or did Mel finally stop putting out and old habits die hard?”

“Wyatt!” Dahlia yelled to no avail. The two brothers were now in a shouting match. Neither dared step around Dahlia to attack the other, could even be described as one of their better conversations over the last few years.

A new voice called out from the front entrance of the farm, “Uh…Is there a problem here?” Oh no. Alex was standing there, hands coolly in his jacket pockets and his Great Dane sitting obediently at his side, his tail was wagging looking at Cerberus in Wyatt’s arms; Alex was looking at him, mild concern dusting his features.

Benjamin looked back to the new arrival and called, “Everything’s alright here young man!” Turning back to Wyatt he gritted out, “Wouldn’t want to embarrass Wybee in front of his new friends.” He acted as if he were going to step around Dahlia until she interjected with a warning hand.

“Go to the car Benjamin, I’ll be there in a minute.”

In almost a second his face melted to one of faux innocence, “We just got here-”

“I said give me the keys and start walking!” Benjamin just looked at Dahlia for a moment then scoffed as he plopped his keys in Dahlia’s hand. As he walked to the gate of the farm, Benjamin slowed his pace as he looked at Alex. Benjamin was sizing the younger man up like he’d done Wyatt and Alex looked as if he couldn’t be bothered. Once again Ben started walking.

With Ben out of sight Wyatt called to Alex, “Gimme just a sec?” Alex gave a quick wave as he distracted Dusty, staying out of earshot from the sibling’s conversation. “Smart of you to get the keys…” Wyatt smiled but tears were brimming in his eyes, “Why the fuck did you bring him?”

“I leave all your letters in my vanity drawer. Melanie wanted to see the baby and that douche went snooping in our room and came down demanding how long you’ve been here and what was I supposed to do? Just ask for the letters back and act like he wouldn’t come out here on his own? You went right to the idea of punching him in the face, Wyatt. I’m sorry I brought him, I really am, but I didn’t know what to do other then say I was coming out this weekend.”

“Well thanks Dahl’s because you brought him right to me. Ben is nothing but a nark it’s not him I’m scared of knowing I’m here. Dad’s wanted the deed to this place for years. You don’t think Ben’s already told him?”

“Look, I’m going to inject you with some reality right now, and I need you to put on your big boy pants for this one,” Dahlia said as she grabbed Wyatt’s face in her hands, “I know what you’re thinking but you’re 23. You’re an adult who has put work into land he’s technically owned since he was seven. Your daddy can’t make you give him this place because he paid for a little rehab,” -She let go of his face- “A family member going through rehab is a trial and tribulation most upper-class families face and he should know that by now.”

“Wow! Fuck you too!”

“Oh, stop it that’s not my point and you know it,” The two siblings started to walk to the gate, “You’ve always been your own person, so when the day comes when dad arrives, if he arrives, tell him to fuck off in your own Wyatt-y way the way you always have.” Wyatt gave Alex a nod and the older Kraven said her good-byes and quick promises to send pictures of her daughter in her next letter. (There were always pictures of his niece.) Dahlia made her turn towards the bus stop and was out of sight Wyatt scrubbed a hand over his face and left it there for a moment, “You got good timing, how much of that did you hear?”

Alex took a hand out of his pocket and started lazily scratching behind Dusty’s ears. “I got here around the time he started shouting he’d shove his foot up your dick hole with one of the hot chick’s heels.” Lovely. “Who were they anyway?”

“The ‘hot chick’ is my sister. They’re both my siblings,” Wyatt turned to walk to his work chest, “You have any? Haven’t seen you around town with anyone but your old ball and chain.”

Alex and Dusty started walking a few paces behind Wyatt. Dusty noticed Cerberus towards where Wyatt was heading and ran ahead, knocking roughly into Alex’s leg, “You mean Haley? Nah we’re just friends. No siblings either, probably for the best you make it look stressful…heh.”

Wyatt took the discarded watering can and placed it back into his chest and took out his old axe. The head of the axe was now being held together with duct tape and the wood on the handle begun to splinter. Looking down it looked like he had enough copper ore to get it remade, he’d just have to see Clint later in the week to get the ore smelted. He looked over his shoulder to see Alex peeking down into the chest. An image of Benjamin going into his sister’s room and finding his letters flashed into his mind. “Do you snoop often?” he asked with a harder slam on the chest then necessary.

“No. Do you make all your family issues public?” Fair point, Meathead.

“Ok look dude, I’m on my farm and I will yell on this land as I please. Now, I thank you for your help with speeding their departure, but I’m not in the mood…did you need something?”

Alex’s Jaw clenched. “No. I was checking to see if you were ok, but you seem just fine now. Have fun chopping your trees farm boy,” Alex threw a salute over his shoulder just as he’d done at the flower dance.

“Thanks, Jockstrap, I will.” Alex looked back one more time to give Wyatt a questioningly judgmental look on his way out. With a quick whistle Dusty had lost interest in Cerberus and went to follow his master out.

Wyatt was mentally kicking himself at coming off like a dick a second time to Alex. He really didn’t mean to snap at the guy, he was just frustrated at the surprise visit he got this morning and anything that could remind him of his brother would set him off.

Cerberus came and sat next to Wyatt’s leg and looked up whining. Probably at the loss of his new friend. The farmer let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall back and tightly shut his eyes, feeling the risen sun on his skin. The axe was heavy in his hands so he let the weight drop as far as his arms would go. He didn’t see it but Wyatt felt the duct tape on his axe wear off and the head fell to the floor with a thunk, away from the dog thankfully.

“SHIT!” Wyatt screamed, still not looking down at the broken axe. He had to go see Clint today.


	4. Year 1 - June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposition, an honest mistake, and a stroke of luck

-Beginning of June-

Wyatt strolled into Pierre’s store about an hour before it was about to close up for the day. He figured it’d be best to get as many salmon berries before summer started to roll in. The shop was busy for the standards of a town of 40. It must’ve been a good day for Pierre so he felt the itch to haggle a bit despite his promise back at the Egg festival. He felt the need to constantly break that promise. The farmer hefted his bag onto the counter and leaned on his elbows and forearms as Pierre started to go through his backpack.

After shutting down Wyatt’s haggling for the third time, Pierre handed over a bag of gold to the farmer worth 1750g all together for the foraged goods when a voice shouted through the store, “50% off coupons for Joja mart! Never running out of savings, but come and get ‘em while they’re hot!” Wyatt couldn’t help turn slightly to look over his shoulder to see the voice calling for attention. A small group of Jodi, Pam, Alex, Gus, and Marnie circled the man to get coupons.

“Hey buddy!” Wyatt shouted over his shoulder to the man before anyone could grab a coupon. The man’s attention was fully on him now and the creep walked forward.

He surveyed Wyatt up and down as he stepped, the gesture wasn’t unfamiliar to the farmer, it irked him when he felt he was under a microscope but didn’t even move from his spot leaning on the counter. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around town,” The Joja rep said, “You don’t by chance happen to be this new farmer I’ve heard so much about? One without a Joja membership I might add?”

“Not that new anymore and already had one. Hey, I didn’t call you over to talk about me, I was curious because isn’t there some unspoken rule about walking into another store of similar goods and stealing customers?”

“I just figured these lovely customers better know they could get a much better deal before swiping their cards. That’s all. Our goal is to make your shopping experience _better_ and _brighter_ with our low costs. Joja has a fine selection of-”

Wyatt had enough already. He’d heard this a multitude of times when he was sent to work conferences. Come to think of it, was the dude going to recite the script word for word? “A fine selection of liquid plastics known as Joja Cola, Joja Canned Scrambled Eggs, and Joja Canned Platypus Extract. Not to mention the literal pucks and disks of lard you advertise as candy, all of which are over priced, over produced, and packaged by children.”

The gloomy man was only a couple of inches taller than Wyatt, probably right at 6 feet tall but Wyatt was sure in this man’s mind it had been as if he were looking at a roach. “Compensated children. May I ask where this animosity you have for me comes from Mr…?”

“Wyatt Kraven. Mr…?”

“Morris-”

“Marvin, I don’t have any animosity towards you, however if you would like to gloss over the three reasons I listed before about some of your products, I’ll happily find some problems with you,” Wyatt stopped leaning on the counter to stand straight but didn’t move from his spot a foot away from the man. “I’ll skip repeating myself about your poor choice in location when giving out your trash so I’ll start with your presence now in my personal bubble being intrusive. In the one minute I’ve heard it, your voice gives me sensory overload and makes me get flashbacks to the Significant Depression of the 1930’s where they would beat rabbits with bats for sport. Have you ever heard a rabbit scream?”

“No, I cant say I-“

“You don’t have to. Just take your phone make a voice memo and say whatever word vomit that comes out of your saggy mouth and I promise the shrill screams of the damned will speak back to you.”

“Well… could I offer this coupon and a complimentary Joja Membership as my condolences?” The creep asked as he held the ticket close enough to ghost the button of Wyatt’s shirt. Ew.

The farmer stared at the hand out reached to him as if it insulted him; he gently took the man’s wrist with just his thumb and forefinger and lowered it away from him. “No. I’m leaving, I suggest you do the same to stop your poor work ethic from spreading to the townsfolk.” Neither man moved for a moment. Wyatt did so just to make sure the man would leave.

Quiet followed the cronies’ footsteps then the ringing of the bell as he walked out the door. The townsfolk stared at the farmer after that. Wyatt sucked on his teeth as he grabbed his backpack off the counter and used his other hand to grab his money. He lowered his head to avoid eye contact from anyone but one pair of eyes was burning enough of a hole in his head to make him look up.

“Alex.” The farmer nodded his head to the guy and continued on. He’d planned to make his leave for the farm when the sound of chatter caught his attention. Looking back the wave of Pelican Town residents that filled Pierre’s small store a minute ago were now leaving and headed to Joja Mart. A couple still looked at him oddly when they saw him there.

Reluctantly, and with a trademark groan of ‘I don’t wanna’, Wyatt walked back into Pierre’s. Alex was just leaving with his groceries in a bag and gave the farmer a nod and tight lipped smile as he walked out of the store. Wyatt stopped at the sight of the store owner as the door shut on his back. The poor guy had his head resting on the counter on his crossed arm like a school kid. He didn’t move for a few seconds so Wyatt piped up, “Anything I can do to help?” Pierre jolted up at hearing the farmer’s voice. Wyatt raised the bag of money he was just given and awkwardly said, “Would it add insult to injury if I gave this back? I don’t…I mean, we kinda just throw money at stuff to fix our problems in my family and that’s all I’ve really known how to do until quite recently, so I’m sorry if I sound like a dick saying that.”

“I don’t need the money back Wyatt,” Pierre said plopping his face back into his arms. The farmer made his way back to the counter. Still with his face buried Pierre continued, “you’re gonna give it to me for seeds later anyways. I can’t match those prices, I’ll be closed by the end of the summer!”

Wyatt worked some quick numbers into his head, “When you do the math, those sales won’t be beneficial to the people who fell for that. Joja’s prices are already 35% higher than yours so they’re really only saving about 15% and when it’s time to go shopping again they won’t have the coupon. They’ll only think they’re saving money because the price tag says it in big bold letters above the price. It’ll all add up for them at the register and they’ll come back eventually.”

“Eventually!?” That word got Pierre to look at him again, “and what can I do in the meantime…besides go into debt? I’m putting my daughter through college and we’ve been fortunate enough to not have to put a mortgage on our house. It might not seem much but this shop is my life and, and I’m not going to be able to juggle both those financial responsibilities. What am I gonna do when I go under?”

“Robin and I can help you refurnish the shop into a living room. I noticed you have a chapel when you’re not a religious man but nowhere to really watch T.V.” Pierre looked like he was about to cry from the idea. “You know my dad runs a hotel chain. I picked up a few things listening in on his accountants growing up and it’s really helped me keep my money in line now that I have the farm to keep my head straight. I can help you budget in the meantime. Maybe an outside point of view would help you cut down costs on stuff to cushion any blows?”

Pierre looked at Wyatt for a long moment. “I don’t know what hurts more. The fact a-a turd stole my business for the rest of the day or you assuming I don’t know how to handle my money… what’s the catch? What do you get out of it in the end?”

“That store losing a bulk of it’s customers will be payment enough. I hate the lot of them as much as you do.” Wyatt sighed and looked down as he hit the wood of the coulter lightly a couple times with a balled fist. Looking Pierre in the eye now he said, “The real reason is…uhh… I’m a recovering heroine addict. After I got out of rehab I moved out of my parents house and got a job for Joja Corp in Zuzu to try being independent. I figured if I kept busy with a desk job eventually the hunger that was eating away at me would go away. It didn’t and I went from a verbal punching bag to my family to a verbal punching bag for strangers for three years.”

“Yoba, Wyatt.”

“Look, by keeping your shop open I don’t have to sell to them, and if I don’t sell to them I don’t eventually get fucked over by their shipment fees to send out my produce and technically be working for them again.” Pierre looked to be thinking it over in his head. “Look, I’m also fixing up the old community center so Lewis can actually say no to turning it into a shipping facility. So please, let me help you too, Pierre.”

“You’re a weird…sad kid but I’m not going to pass down the help, _if_ you can help me. Before I say yes, I want a spread sheet of all your expenses, what the farm needs, what your weekly earnings are, what you yourself have been able to cut down costs on, and what produce you’re willing to negotiate sale prices on. I’m not showing you those kinda numbers unless you’re gonna do the same. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours, you could say.”

“I wouldn’t say that phrase to you if it cured every addiction, but give me two days and you’ll have your spreadsheet and then some,” Wyatt held out his hand to shake, “After that I’ll meet you at the saloon whenever between 5-10pm and I’ll help you out where I can.”

Pierre took the handshake, “I genuinely thought the produce thing would scare you away.”

Wyatt gave a close mouth smile as he looked down at their touching hands. “Nah,” he gripped Pierre’s hand when the older man tried to end the handshake and gently jerked the shopkeeper closer to him over the counter, the farmer’s smile beaming now, “Just know while I did agree to that part of this arrangement, if you screw me over for trying to help you, I will staple dead leeches to the carcass of this shop when I let it close down… _if_ I let it close down.” The farmer let go of the handshake, smile dropped to a death stare and the clerk was back to looking scared. Wyatt jovially called over his shoulder as he made his leave, “Tell Caroline and Abby I said ‘hi’!”

* * *

-Mid June-

The sun was shining, the air was crisp, and Wyatt totally didn’t just pick up some wild grapes off the floor to put in the town soup for the summer festival. He’d give them a gold star. He’d been too busy trying to scrape by enough money to build a fruit tree orchard. One day Wyatt had gotten the idea to plant them around the pathway down the center of the farm when he’d found the walk down to Marnie’s a bit boring a needed sprucing up. Although he’d doubt he’d be able to fit a spruce anywhere when he evenly mapped out multiples of each type of tree Pierre had in stock. He figured it was also about time to start saving up the materials for a house upgrade. Damn he missed indoor plumbing.

After dropping his grapes into the giant pot he took a subtle 180 to see where he could blend best. Straight into the ocean’s depths sounded pleasant to avoid any townspeople who saw his outburst to Morton a couple weeks back. He’d settle for the buffet table though. A pleasant looking fizzy red punch was sitting in the center of the table. He’d just poured himself a cup when Alex rounded the other side of the table with a plate of thoughtfully stacked food. “I’d be careful with that stuff if I were you, Pam has a tendency to spike it,” the jock said focusing on the mini pizzas he was putting on his plate.

Wyatt let out an amused snort, actually quite pleased at the idea it could have a little something something. He and Alex had actually had a good back and forth building up after he lashed out at Marty. When Wyatt had passed by Evelyn’s house later that evening, Alex was outside and stopped the farmer to ask where that outburst had come from. He’d just left him with an excuse of ‘bad day’ and sheepishly thanked the taller man for not buying from Joja. The farmer cracked a joke about himself “sounding like a hippie” (His father’s words). That got Alex to laugh for some reason, and the two were at least able to carry on a conversation from there.

Wyatt took a sip of the punch and just got a pleasant, sugary taste of artificial fruit. “Hmm I’ve had my fair share of spiked punches and that’s not one of them.” Wyatt extended his cup over the table to Alex. “How come you’re not out there shakin’ your thang like Emily?” Alex took the cup from Wyatt’s outreached hand and gave a skeptical look. To him or the drink Wyatt couldn’t tell.

“I told you dude, I dance one time a year and that’s when Haley gets me in that suit for the festival.” Alex took a sip making sure not to drink where the other man’s mouth touched. The punch tasted like a sour candy. Alex handed the farmer his cup back and poured himself a cup. “To getting the good drink before it got ruined!” Alex raised his cup for Wyatt to clink, the two knocked their plastic cups and drank the rest in one gulp. They poured themselves a second and Alex started going on about how his Gram’s summer garden was coming along. A subject that Wyatt could easily wrap his head around but the admiration in the Jock’s voice kept him listening. He could hear that southern accent for hours!

Over time the sky started to turn orange and people were elbowing around them at the buffet table. The two took the hint to move after Alex finished his food and made sure to fill what was their fifth cup each. They ended up walking past now where the Governor was tasting this year’s soup and stopped towards the edge of the sand so Alex could coolly lean a totem pole that had been blocking a wooden bridge Wyatt built for everyone so they could enjoy the tide pools again. ‘ _Guess that’s not cool enough to show off to the governor I guess,’_ Wyatt thought. After being mad at the totem pole for a moment it sunk in. The farmer was _loaded_! Meaning jockstrap wasn’t far behind him. ‘ _Shit!_ ’

“H-hey dude,” Wyatt interrupted Alex going on about the Zzyzx Pythons having a player being bumped up from fill in to quarterback due to the original guy dying back in ‘67.

“What’s up, buddy?” Alex gave a really hard pat to Wyatt’s shoulder making him lean a little until he got his footing again. Note to self, Jockstrap shoulder pats nice on morning strolls but extra strong after adding alcohol.

“I’m just gonna lean and nap for a minute,” and Wyatt nodded off without a reply. Whether a minute passed or an hour passed was beyond the farmer and yet he still jolted up from his nap. He was now sat on the floor and Alex had been missing from his side. Alert bells were going off in his head. He looked around and the other man was nowhere in sight. Even with all the trees his jacket would stick out. Wyatt’s breath quickened still not moving from his spot sitting in the sand. He hadn’t quite fully gotten back his equilibrium yet. He was about to doze off in a worry again when he’d notice a slim blonde walking his way. Not just any slim blonde though it was Jockstrap’s best friend.

“Hey, have you seen Alex? Last time I saw him was with you.”

Wyatt shot up from the floor to stand and then shamefully said, “Uh… he, I got him drunk from the punch.”

It took a moment for Haley to respond. “You said he got drunk?” Haley began to laugh as if he had said something funny. He must’ve had as confused a face as he felt because the blonde continued, “He doesn’t get drunk that’s just not his thing!”

Wyatt craned his neck down a couple of inches to look her in the eye and she would argue he got in her personal space. The farmer sounded grave, “Have you had the punch Haley?”

“Your breath is disgusting it reeks of ham rolls!” She tried to push Wyatt away but the drunk outweighed her and she just slid back a few inches in the sand. “Of course not. Pam always ends up spiking it somehow.”

“Well she must’ve done an excellent job this year because last I saw your bestie for estie, before I fell asleep he was trying to hit on the totem pole blocking my bridge. Why is this blocked anyway I worked hard to get that wood, man.” Wyatt took off his hat and started combing his fingers through his hair, half turning back to the totem pole BLOCKING HIS BRIDGE! “It’s true what they say, man, when you do stuff right people hardly notice you do-”

Haley was getting tired of the farmer’s drunk rambling, “Hey Yoba Crust with the fortune cookie!” Wyatt’s tirade for his bridge meekly died out as he turned back to the girl in front of him. “You were saying Alex is off somewhere?”

As if Haley’s tone kicked Cerberus, Wyatt yelled in anguish, “No, he’s dead!” a few heads turned to look in their direction, Haley made sure it was nobody either knows from the valley. “I went to take a nap,” Sob. “and I closed my eyes for a second and the next I know, poof!” Wyatt made his hands make an exploding motion by the sides of his head. “I mean it’s like all those crime shows,” Sob. “They always blame the last person to see them!” The man put the balls of his fists to his forehead and started pacing a few steps. Were those tears streaming down his face? “What if, what if I hobbled him with a sledge hammer and drained him of all his blood, and, and, they’re gonna,” Wyatt got back into the slouch and eye contact phase of his drunkenness and it was a rinse and repeat from 2 minutes ago. “take me to court and my brother will make sure I get a lawyer pro bono from a navy sch-hoo-hool! They only study the law of the ocean Haley I’ll be electric chaired! And pro bono either will be someone amateur or one of his douche friends!” Haley still wasn’t impressed.

“Come with me.” Haley used her index finger to make a ‘come here’ gesture and turns without waiting for a response or outstretched arm and made her way for the entrance of the beach. Wyatt tried to catch up with her but slowed from a run to what could be described as a speed walk when things stared to spin. Wyatt was able to reach her when she spoke again, “When we both finally turned 21 I begged him to get drunk with me just to try it. It’s just not his thing. Not really mine either turns out,” The blonde waived her hand dismissively.

“So? He seemed to be having fun earlier.” Wyatt didn’t really understand where the jealousy in his voice came from, but it didn’t seem to concern the girl any. Haley all the while made a mental note to make sure to coincidentally ask Alex about the farmer tomorrow.

The two were by Mayor Lewis’ house now. “By the time he was as tanked-up as I assume you are, there was only one thing on his mind,” Haley said. Around the Mayor’s house they could hear barking coming from Dusty’s pen. Wyatt’s inebriated mind couldn’t believe the sight he was looking at when he had reached the wood. Alex was down to his pants; letterman jacket and t-shirt had been hung over the fence and shoes and socks kicked off to the corner. He was moving around the square like a sumo and was egging Dusty on to wrestle. The dog took the bait.

Haley cupped one hand around her mouth, “Remember what happened last time Alex!” She didn’t diverge her gaze but spoke to Wyatt, “He got Dusty a little too rowdy and ended up in Dr. Harvey’s office for a late night check up on his manly bits.” She cupped her hand back over her mouth. “I believe you got down to your tighty whities by that point didn’t ya?”

Dusty jumped high enough to tackle the jock to the floor, the two standing by the fence could only see the top of Alex’s head while dusty was licking his owner’s face. “I did not Haybay!” Alex hiccupped. “Don’t spread,” Hic. “Rumors!” Alex shot his right up arm to point at her but his arm just fell to the floor above his head. His left hand still had the consciousness to pet Dusty. “I wear,” Hic. “ BOXERS!”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to handle him now that you know where he is?” Wyatt didn’t realize Haley was talking to him ‘til she nudged him with her elbow. His light head had him dizzy from the sudden movement and grabbed onto the fence. “I gotta make sure Clint doesn’t try to make any moves on my sister if the punch got to you two.”

“Yeah,” in a moment of sobriety Wyatt raised his voice, “I’ll make sure his dick doesn’t get bitten off again!”

“It was a bruise,” Hic. “at best!” Alex chimes in.

“Still got you to admit it, Jockstrap.” Wyatt said smugly. The farmer turned to the prep, “I think I’ll be able to handle him.” There was a glint in the man’s eye the blonde didn’t know how to feel about. She wasn’t sure if it was the same glint she’s seen in Clint’s eye, but she made a point to grab Wyatt by the ear and pointedly whispered though his repeated ‘ow’s’, “If you do any more than help him into his house, I will burn you while you sleep in that torn down shack you call a house.”

When she let Wyatt pull himself free, Haley made her exit. Baffled, Wyatt cradled his hurt ear and shouted to her retreating form, “What else would I do?!”

* * *

-End of June-

Wyatt was sitting on the counter of Evelyn’s kitchen while she was washing dishes from breakfast. It’d become almost daily routine now for him to finish his chores and visit the Mullner family ever since the Luau. The day after said festival, Wyatt went over to check on Alex to deliver some fresh squeezed orange juice as an apology. From what it had sounded like coming from Haley, he didn’t get drunk often enough to withstand a hangover and the farmer found out he was right when he saw the jock sitting in his front yard with sunglasses on effectively not doing any of his usual yard work. He conveniently left out the fact the oranges came from bats living in a cave off his property.

Evelyn was just packing up the leftover breakfast from the morning when Wyatt had arrived. After declining the free meal she had offered the young man plopped a seat on a free counter, earning him a stink face from George sitting at the table. Evelyn asked, “How were the mines yesterday dearie?”

“Pretty good, found a bit of iron ore so hopefully I’ll have enough soon to get new tools again.”

“Already broke the new ones you got?” George piped up from his seat.

Wyatt was about to defend himself when Alex walked into the room in his usual attire and gave a quick look of confusion at Wyatt sitting on the counter. “What you let a guy who brings you flowers sit on the counter but not me?” He nudged Evelyn’s shoulder with his own as he passed to grab one more slice of bacon. “What are you a cat or something?” He directed at Wyatt through his chewing.

“No, I’m a plant.” A comment Alex brushed off with a courteous laugh, but George decided to add his 2 cents, “Funny, I thought men like you were usually called a fruit,” he said looking up with stabbing his bacon with his fork. Evelyn snapped a quiet ‘George’ at him.

“Hey Gramps, c’mon that’s not cool.”

“It’s alright dude…Ready to head to the beach?”

“Yeah let’s go. We’ll be back in a bit,” He reassured as he leaned down to kiss his grandmother’s cheek.

“Bye Evelyn!” Wyatt said bouncing off the counter to his feet. “…George.”

Stepping out into the sunlight the heat of the afternoon had begun. The pair walked to the beach in a slightly comfortable silence. The two didn’t actually say anything to each other until they got to the beach and Wyatt stripped down to his bathing suit and socks. The farmer laid his towel out just as Alex finished getting comfortable setting his bag down.

“You know you can take your socks off right? Gonna be kinda hard to enjoy the water with those on,” Alex pointed out.

“I’m not getting in the water. Just working on this tan you keep saying I don’t have. Might fish off the pier if you go though.”

“Don’t know how to swim?”

“I know how to swim thank you very much I just have a weird hang up about my socks.”

“Ugh, you are weird. Fine then,” Alex got up and took off his clothes down to his swim trunks. Wyatt made sure to quickly avert his gaze when the jock turned his attention back to the farmer on the sand. “Keep the socks on then.” The other man said taking Wyatt’s hat off for him.

Wyatt found the comment odd, didn’t even have time to process his hat being taken off nor did he have the time to process Alex bending down to pick him up fireman-style. He got a faceful of Alex’s firm lower back and made sure to hold onto the jock’s midsection tight as a string of profanities left his mouth. Before he knew it though he was being hefted back upright then tackled into a forming barrel wave.

Thankfully Wyatt had enough of his wits to take a deep breath when he was being flipped back upright but came back up to chest deep water. Alex came back up a few seconds later, his taller stature left his whole chest on display above the water. The guy was kind enough to look a little guilty before they both burst into laughter. Through his laughter, Wyatt pulled off his left sock and pulled it out of the water to throw at the jock hitting him in that perfectly chiseled chest.

“Gross, but nice throw,” Alex said as he carefully tossed the sock back to the farmer.

“You’re a dick, I’m going fishing.”

“I’ll join you in a bit,” the jock said leaning back in the water.

A while later, Alex had his towel draped over his shoulders as he walked to where Wyatt was sitting on the pier. He’d set up camp in front of Willy’s shop. “I am y’know. Gay.”

“Oh…w-well I hope you don’t think I think like my Gramps.” Alex subconsciously inched away a bit. Wyatt bit his tongue for a second to not point it out.

“It’s really not something to worry about. I mean, who hasn’t had their sexuality made fun of at this point?” He joked dryly.

“Me? I don’t think I’ve ever had to worry about that kinda thing.”

A scoff left the farmer’s mouth as he looked to Alex with a smile tugging his lips, “You live and breathe stereotypical masculinity and you grew up in a town of like, 40. I could only wish I was as sheltered as-” Wyatts train of thought was cut off from the fishing line being tugged very hard, “Whoa there, Sea Biscuit!” He shouted in excitement as he had to stand to pull the line back a little bit.

Alex could see the struggle Wyatt was having to reel the fish in. Heaving the pole back every few moments like Willy had specifically told him _not_ to do. “You’re not gonna get it, Farmboy!” He goaded the other man with a sly smile on his face.

“Just sit back and watch this, Jockstrap!” Wyatt let go of the reel for a couple seconds and quickly stopped the line’s release. The tugging went slack as Wyatt started too get the fish back to him.

“Did you snap it’s neck?!” Alex asked incredulously from his seat on the pier.

“Maybe? Never tried that method before,” Wyatt reeled in the last few feet of fishing line. A treasure chest bubbled out of the water and the draining wood was quite heavy once gravity set in. When he saw the stress of pulling that thing, Alex sprang up and grabbed onto the fishing wire to help it hover onto the pier.

“Holy shit! You gotta be the luckiest guy on earth!”

“You’d actually be more shocked at how many of these I come across every now and again.” Wyatt crouched to jiggle at the latch of the chest. Locked.

“So what do you do with them if you can’t open it.”

Wyatt took 2 metal sticks out of his back pocket and started jiggling the lock a bit. A couple more wiggles from the bottom stick and he turned the lock with a satisfying ‘thunk’, “You were saying?” The smug farmer said looking up to Alex as he opened the chest. “Hey! I’ve been needing one of these!” Wyatt proudly held a yellow rectangle to the jock. The brightness of the gold bar he was holding made Alex double check that the Farmboy’s eyes were in fact purple. “Haha, guess it is my lucky day.” When he got over looking at the farmer’s eyes, Alex looked down into the chest to find the rest of it empty.

“It’s a single gold bar…wow there really must be a lot of those things if that excites you. What’re you gonna do with that?”

“I gotta go appease some gods. You mind if I peel out a little early to get it over with?”

“Whatever, dork. I’ll catch you tomorrow?”

“You got it.” Wyatt packed up his stuff, took a nice long look at the muscles of Alex’s retreating form, peeked into the window of Willy’s shop to make sure he wasn’t looking, and kicked the empty chest back into the ocean. He’d begun whistling a jaunty tune to himself wondering what gift he was going to get for finishing the Boiler Room’s bundles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the delay in updates. I think I'm going to fix up the first few chapters for continuity errors (since I have a better grasp of where this story is going) before continuing but I'd say I'm about 75% done with that already.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


End file.
